villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Puupria Skankwater
Puupria Skankwater is a blood elf and former socialite who took to thievery to survive after the destruction of the Sunwell, joining forces with the Bloodriver Bandits. Etymology Puupria's maiden name, "Skankwater", derives from the definition of "skank" that means "foul, unhygienic, or unpleasant". She is always considered to be foul and unpleasant in her personality, but the unhygienic is intended to be initially ironic (due to her socialite status) and eventually becoming true when she becomes Wretched. Background history Before the Sunwell's destruction, Puupria lived her life as a wealthy socialite in Silvermoon City. Despite her family's vast wealth, she never paid for anything to the point of outright refusal when asked to do so. She was so greedy over her funds that she eventually became a bit of a kleptomaniac during these formative years; while she could barely stomach the very thought of losing any of her money, this bad habit was also due to the thrill it would give her as she hung out with her friends, each of which were other wealthy socialites. thumb|350px|Puupria sarcastically saluting her little "friend". This livelihood was not to last, however. When Arthas Menethil lost his soul to the cursed blade Frostmourne and invaded the High Elf kingdom of Quel'thalas to resurrect the necromancer Kel'Thuzad, her kingdom was decimated. She survived by hiding in a hidden room within an inn in Silvermoon City, alongside a couple suitors and two of her best friends; although a few of her other friends clawed at the entrance to the hidden room to try and escape the roaming undead themselves, Puupria was too frightened to let them in and they were all slaughtered. Afterwards she emerged, and found her suitors to abandon her. Over the next few months, her and her friends grew desperate for magic and in-fighting began to stir amongst them; ultimately they parted ways. Puupria started to steal magical items she could find in order to siphon the magic out of them to keep her magical addiction alive. When she saw the Wretched beginning to take form she became ever more obsessed with thievery. Seemingly fearful of this fate and wanting to save herself, it was in fact more because she didn't want to be grouped with such lowly citizens as opposed to the actual horror of the wretched forms. Several months passed and Puupria grew into footpad status and developed a minor rivalry with a pair - and then a trio - of other bandits known as the Bloodriver Boys: Blurph, Gwagg, and Kalathas Bloodriver. During this period she ran into one of her old suitors, Raelneth Dawnstar. He apologized for abandoning her after their hiding within the inn, and the two formed an initially uneasy alliance instead of fighting between them. Ultimately the two realized that they could not win in their rivalry against the Bloodriver Boys, and during one fateful meeting between the two, it was proposed that they join forces. Agreeing to this as it was seen as a way to better their chances of survival against the growing hordes of Wretched, they became the Bloodriver Bandits. Not long after, they added the desperate huntress Quelarya Truenock for a way to feed themselves thanks to her excellent tracking and hunting skills, the corrupted magess and Puupria's former friend Dookyhatt Sludgemirror, and he maniacal brigand Xothaelus Knifemiser. When the surviving Blood Elves chose to join the New Horde, Puupria saw ample opportunity to garner not only better magical items but with more frequency. It was therefore she who convinced the rest of their band to officially begin operating as members of the Horde. thumb|350px|left|The "microlich" sees its chance to secretly banish Puupria. She still saw herself above others, and when a mysterious little lich appeared and confirmed her beliefs in being a better being, she puffed out her magically-enhanced chest with pride. However, her pride would not last long. Seeing an opportunity as she quested within Feth's Way, the lich cast a strange spell upon her as her back was turned. She begged desperately to have the curse removed but to no avail; the microlich simply laughed maniacally at her situation and teleported away. Puupria was then left to her own devices, and seeing herself surrounded by such lowly peons as the wretched she attempted to leave the area as quickly as possible, only to find herself unable to leave the area and that reaching the border in any direction would then teleport her to a random location within the sphere of influence. She eventually became exhausted and gave in. While it is unknown what happened to her for the next several months, she eventually degenerated into a Wretched, and now skulks the ruins like all those she once despised. Relationships thumb|350px|Puupria begs The Microlich. How pathetic. Before the collapse of the Sunwell, Puupria held a fleeting friendship with some other socialites, including Dookyhatt Sludgemirror, and numerous suitors that included Raelneth Dawnstar - in fact these three survived the invasion of Quel'Thalas by hiding together, although they parted ways temporarily afterwards before joining up again as members of the Bloodriver Bandits. Although she saw herself as better than anyone else, her desperation left her in an alliance with the Bloodriver Boys, Quelarya, and Xothaelus. For a short period of time she thought she had found a "lap dog" friend in the form of the Microlich, but it betrayed her and led to her mutation into a Wretched. Notes *Puupria was character Somarinoa only created to send Lil' K.T. to a character who didn't have the item available to her for some reason. Due to his personal policy on creativity, any and all characters and the like, no matter how minor, must have some form of story set to them. Gallery Image:Puupria 01.jpg|Level 1 Category:Somarinoa Category:Video Game Villains Category:Warcraft Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Female Villains Category:Addicts Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Betrayed Villains Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Elves Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Humanoid Category:Kidnapper Category:Mutated Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Rich Villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Tragic Villains Category:Wealthy